Pregnant
by FannywDrewsButera
Summary: Freddie está prestes a se casar, porém sam tem algo a lhe dizer


Não podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo, ou melhor, que fiz aquilo, principalmente com a minha melhor amiga, foi um momento que eu me deixei levar e que, infelizmente trouxe uma conseqüência, é culpa minha... Mas por incrível, uma parte de mim não se arrepende do meu feito, só de pensar em cada beijo, cada toque dele sobre mim, me faz arrepiar e querer tudo de volta.

Eu fui atrás dele, mesmo que meus pensamentos digam para não contar, meu coração simplesmente me diz que eu devo ser sensata e me por no lugar dele, afinal, se eu fosse homem eu provavelmente não iria gostar que alguém me esconde-se algo tão sério como isso, mesmo que algumas pessoas não fiquem felizes.

De volta a Seattle, a cidade onde tudo começou a dar errado, que eu pensei que nunca pisaria novamente em toda a minha vida, porém La estava eu, correndo a toda velocidade em minha moto, ignorando qualquer sinal vermelho que apareça no caminho. Pensei em desistir várias vezes, porém eu nunca desisti no meio de um desafio, não vai iria ser agora que eu vou dar para trás mesmo me sentindo uma traidora, ainda mais com esse vestido de festa que estou usando que só para deixar claro, não é nem um pouco confortável andar de moto com ele.

Às vezes eu me pergunto, por quê? Por que a vida tem que ser tão complicada para mim? Às vezes eu queria ter uma lâmpada mágica para realizar todos os meus s desejos e levar todos os meus problemas e todas as minhas dores embora, simplesmente desejar que elas evaporem junto com a água.

Andei tão preocupada com meus pensamentos que quando dei por mim já estava em frente ao Bushwell Plaza, prédio no qual nunca pensei em voltar a pisar. Já havia passado tanto tempo, porém com tantas lembranças nítidas desse lugar, boas, más e também dele. Ele, o homem da minha vida, que estava prestes a perder, o único garoto que já amei estava prestes a ser de outra, para sempre.

Estacionei minha moto e corro até o balcão onde Lewbert, dormia como sempre para variar, e apertei freneticamente a campainha a fim de acordá-lo.

– O QUÊ FOI AGORA, HEIN? – Berrou em meus ouvidos com o pequeno susto da campainha. Esse cara não muda mesmo, hein?

– Você sabe se o Benson saiu do prédio nas últimas três horas? – Perguntei-lhe rapidamente, não tenho tempo nenhum para um papinho agora.

– Talvez sim, talvez não, MAS EDAÍ? – Disse se retirando para sua pequena "sala particular" atrás do balcão. Decidi então pegar o elevador e subir logo. Apertei o botão, nada. Novamente, e nada. – Se estiver querendo subir, pegue a escada, pois o elevador quebrou. – Disse saindo da sua sala com uma balde de asas de frango fritas e encostando-se ao balcão frio. – E TENTE NÃO SUJAR O MEU CHÃO! – Dei de ombros e subi.

Penso ainda se é certo eu acabar com a felicidade dos meus melhores amigos, se é que realmente havia ou houve um dia alguma felicidade no relacionamento dos dois. Corri o máximo que minhas pernas permitiam e pouco antes de chegar ao Oitavo andar lá vinha ele. Ele com seu cabelo perfeitamente penteado em um topete castanho, seus olhos cor de chocolate hipnotizantes e aquele sorriso de lado que apenas ele sabia dar, estava com um Smoking com uma rosa branca no bolso direito digno da ocasião no qual participaria.

Encaramos-nos por alguns segundos que pareceram anos, ao menos para mim, sempre me pergunto como ele consegue apenas com um pequeno olhar dele e ele consegue fazer esse efeito enorme sobre mim, me deixando com um par de pernas bambas, um coração batendo a mil por hora e uma vontade enorme de avançar nos seus belos lábios.

– Hey, Sammy, quanto tempo! – Disse ele me levantando no ar em um abraço apertado que fez todo o meu corpo se arrepiar logo no primeiro toque, o abracei de volta.

– Para com isso, só faz um mês e meio que a gente se viu! – Lhe respondi após me deixar no chão novamente e me lembrando daquela noite, a melhor noite da minha vida, principalmente por causa dele. – E, Freddie, eu vim justamente para conversar com você – Falei um pouco com um sorriso amarelo e apreensiva se estava realmente fazendo a coisa certa.

– Claro, mas, você poderia deixar isso depois afinal, nós estamos atrasados para você sabe o que. – Respondeu-me com um pouco de tristeza no olhar, ele realmente não parecia muito feliz fazendo isso, ou talvez só esteja nervoso, afinal, quem se casa aos 19 anos de idade hoje em dia sem ter feito merda?

– Freddie, eu realmente preciso falar com você agora e... – Ia falar, porém ele me cortou, como sempre.

– Olha Sam, eu realmente gostaria muito de conversar agora, mas eu realmente preciso ir, a Carly está me esperando e... – Dessa vez foi minha vez de cortá-lo, eu realmente não poderia fazer nenhum de nós perdermos tempo discutindo sobre isso.

– Freddie, foi justamente para conversar com você que eu vim e eu realmente não posso deixar isso para depois, eu vim para falar com você e eu vou agora me escuta ok? – Falei agarrando seus ombros, seus ombros grandes fortes, realmente, o nerd mudou bastante nesses últimos anos. Quando dei por mim, estávamos já conseguindo sentir à respiração um do outro, voltei o meu olhar para seus lábios semi-abertos quase me convidando a senti-los outra vez e sem pensar duas vezes, colei meus lábios no dele.

Aqueles lábios, meu deus como senti falta deles, no começo ele pareceu um pouco chocado com o nosso contato, porém ele logo me correspondeu. Era um beijo doce e inocente, porém essa inocência logo foi embora dando espaço para um beijo caloroso, urgente e selvagem, quase igual aos que demos há um mês e meio atrás. Não havia um milímetro sequer de espaço entre nós nesse momento e em segundos minhas costas já roçavam violentamente na parede, a essa altura as mãos de Freddie estavam na minha coxa e só então notei onde estávamos e o que estava para acontecer ali e me separei bruscamente dele.

– Então... – Deu uma pequena pausa limpando a garganta um pouco envergonhado com o que quase aconteceu. – O que queria me dizer? – Questionou-me. Não podia mais voltar atrás, agora é contar ou contar.

– Freddie, me promete que, que seus sentimentos por mim, seja lá qual forem não irão mudar e você simplesmente não vai mudar de idéia só por pena, não importa o quê eu vou lhe dizer? – Perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

– Sam, mas o que...? – O cortei.

– Apenas me prometa. – Pedi com a voz baixa, quase como um sussurro, ele apenas acenou a cabeça em concordância. – Se lembra de quando você foi me visitar em L.A no meu aniversário e eu você meio que... Você sabe. – Dei uma pausa – Então, há algumas semanas eu me senti mal e notei que meu ciclo atrasou e... – Dei uma pausa novamente, só que longa dessa vez. – Freddie, eu to grávida.


End file.
